Uncontrollable Power
by Sarge1
Summary: The Mutant X team finds a girl who needs their help with her new mutant abilities, but little do they know how dangerous she can be.PLEASE R/R!!
1. A hybrid

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge 

E-mail: Samcwannabe@aol.com 

Rating: PG 

Summary: The Mutant X team find a girl who needs their help with her new mutant abilities, but little do they know how dangerous she can be. 

Status: Work in progress 

Disclaimer: They're not mine(Dangit!!) 

Author's Notes: Hope ya like it...Please READ AND REVIEW!!! Good or bad. 

__________________________________________________________   
  


"So, what's going on?" Shalimar asked as she approached Adam and the rest of the Mutant X team.   
  


"Adam was just going to tell us about a new mutant he wants us to go pick up," Emma explained.   
  


"Oh," Shalimar replied simply before turning her attention to Adam.   
  


"Ok, well as I was telling them, Shalimar, there is a new mutant I want you guys to go pick up, but first I have to tell you something about her," Adam said as he showed them a picture of a girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen with blonde hair and green eyes. "Her name is Emily Mackenzie and she's what you call a hybrid."   
  


"A hybrid? What's that?" Jesse questioned.   
  


"A hybrid is a mix of the four types of new mutants I told you about," Adam answered.   
  


"Well, why didn't you tell us before that there were new mutants like that out there?"Brennan asked.   
  


"Because there aren't many of them. I mean, I didn't think we'd ever find one. You see, when we were creating your new mutant abilities, we decided to experiment with more than one. Most of the test failed except for three of them and this girl, Emily, is one. We have no idea why those three lived and the others didn't, but they did," Adam explained.   
  


"Well, I'm guessing that if we know about her, the GSA knows too," Jesse put in.   
  


Adam nodded, "Yes, I know. That's why I want you to go get her now. We can't let the GSA get their hands on her."   
  


"Ok, let's go then," Brennan said as he turned to leave.   
  


"Wait! Before you go, I have to warn you of something," Adam waited until he had everyone's undivided attention. "Emily is only sixteen years old and is not in full control of her new mutant ability, or I should say abilities. So, you all have to be very careful not to put her under any heightened emotional stress because it could trigger her abilities to go off and she could hurt you very badly."   
  


"We'll be careful, Adam. We promise," Shalimar assured him before she, Brennan, Emma, and Jesse set out to find Emily.   
  
  
  


To be continued....   
  


Tell me what you think so far.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Searching

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge   
  


(Disclaimer on first page) 

_____________________________________________________________________________   
  


They had been searching for about three hours, but they had found no sign of Emily. They had gone to her house, her school, even her friends' houses, but still nothing.   
  


"I'm kinda getting the feeling that this kid doesn't want to be found," Brennan stated as he looked out the car window.   
  


"Yeah, same here," Jesse agreed.   
  


"You know, maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground that way," Shalimar suggested.   
  


"Good idea. Shal, why don't you and I look around here while Brennan and Emma take the car and go further into town." Shalimar nodded. "Is that ok with you guys?" Jesse asked the other two.   
  


"Sounds good to me," Brennan answered as Emma simply nodded. Brennan pulled the car over, letting Shalimar and Jesse out on the sidewalk.   
  


"Keep your comlinks open. We'll contact you if we find anything," Shalimar said.   
  


Both Brennan and Emma nodded.   
  


"Will do," Brennan replied.   
  


"Ok. Well, we'll see you later then," Jesse said as he and Shalimar turned away from the car.   
  


With that, Brennan pulled the car away from the curb and continued to drive on.   
  


"I wonder where she is," Jesse stated as they walked down the sidewalk.   
  


"I don't know, but you've got to realize that Emily has no idea what's happening to her and she has no way of controlling it. I mean, I was totally freaked out when my new mutant ability kicked in. Imagine having more than one and never knowing which one is going to go off. I'm sure she's scared to death," Shalimar explained.   
  


"Yeah, you're right. I was freaked out as well when mine ability started working."   
  


Just as they were about to turn a corner, a girl came around it and slammed right into Shalimar, knocking them both down. Immediately, Jesse and Shalimar recognized the girl to be Emily Mackenzie, but before they could do or say anything, the girl was back on her feet. Mumbling an apology, she took off again and ran around another corner.   
  


"Was that who I think it was?" Jesse questioned.   
  


Shalimar nodded, "Yup, that was Emily Mackenzie."   
  
  
  


To be Continued...   
  


(Sorry to make to make it so short. More is coming soon. I promise.) 


	3. Trouble

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge 

(New)Rating: PG-13 

(Disclaimer on first page) 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


A few moments after Emily disappeared around the corner, Shalimar and Jesse heard a scream come from that direction.   
  


"Let's go!" Jesse said as he took off toward the corner. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Shalimar wasn't behind him, but as he looked up he saw a flash of blonde hair up on the roof above. As he turned the corner into an alleyway, he immediately spotted Emily, but she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by what looked like several of Eckhart's men. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he whispered into his comlink, saying,   
  


"Brennan, Emma, we've found Emily, but she's currently surrounded by quite a few of Eckhart's men. Shalimar and I are going to try to take them out, but we could use some backup."   
  


"Ok Jesse, we're on our way," he heard Emma reply.   
  


With that, Jesse crept further down the alleyway and hid behind several trash cans. He waited until he finally saw Shalimar on the roof above Eckhart's men, but just as he was about to jump out from behind the trash cans, he saw Emily lift her hand and then one of Eckhart's men flew backwards into a wall. As he landed the wrong way, the sickening sound of his neck snapping echoed throughout the alleyway.   
  


Shalimar looked down at Jesse with a surprised expression on her face. It was at that moment that the rest of the men went after Emily, but before they could reach her, Shalimar jumped down in front of her. With a quick roundhouse kick, she took down two more of the men. Jesse quickly joined in on the fighting as well.   
  


Shalimar and Jesse seemed to be getting the upper hand, but occupied with several men each, neither of them saw two men get by them and go after Emily.   
  


As they approached her, Emily could feel the fear welling up inside her, but there was something else there too. She could feel her power building as well. Just as one of them reached her, she lifted her hand, and thermal energy shot forth, immediately catching the man on fire.   
  


Shalimar and Jesse stopped fighting at the sound of the man's bloodcurdling scream. Momentarily turning around, they saw the man fall to the ground, dead. There was nothing left of him except charred remains.   
  


Quickly Shalimar finished off the men she was fighting and turned toward the rage driven man who had just witnessed his friend being burnt to a crisp.   
  


Picking up a large piece of wood, the man brandished it menacingly and then advanced toward Emily.   
  


Seeing this, Shalimar took off in her direction.   
  


Just as he was about to reach her, Emily once again lifted her hand and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, she sent the man flying into the same wall she sent the first guy, but it wasn't just him she sent flying.   
  


Shalimar suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground and with the power of a truck, she was sent flying backwards into a wall. Dropping hard to the ground, she immediately felt an immense burning pain in her shoulder and side. Looking down, she saw she had been impaled by large pieces of splintered wood in both areas. She tried to get up, but as she moved the burning pain became very intense and she decided that it would be best if she stayed still. Suddenly she heard moaning come from beside her. Looking over, she saw the man, that had been sent flying into the wall with her, wake up.   
  


As he opened his eyes, he instantly noticed that Shalimar was lying beside him. Standing up, he gave her an evil smile that made Shalimar feel sick to her stomach. After he quickly glanced around checking that Jesse still had his hands full with a couple of other men, he gave Shalimar several swift kicks in her injured side, making her cry out in pain. As he kicked her again and again, Shalimar felt her ribs snap under the pressure. Just as he pulled his leg back to deliver yet another agonizing blow, he was suddenly hit by bolts of electricity coming from two different directions. Looking up, Shalimar saw Brennan and Emma running towards her. Then as she turned her head in the opposite direction, she saw Emily standing there with her hand raised as sparks of electricity jumped from finger to finger before finally disappearing. It was at that moment that she was enveloped by the sweet blackness of unconsciousness.   
  
  
  


To be continued...   
  


(More is coming soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!) 

  
  
  
  



	4. Convincing Emily

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge   
  


(Disclaimer on first page) 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


While Brennan helped Jesse finish off the rest of the remaining men, Emma ran over to Shalimar to assess the damage. She looked up to see that the other two members of the Mutant X team had completed their task of taking down Eckhart's men and now they were headed over towards her and Shalimar.   
  


"How is she?" Jesse asked, concern clearly written across his face.   
  


"Not good. She's been hurt pretty bad. We need to get her back to sanctuary right away," Emma replied.   
  


"Ok," Brennan said. "Jesse help me get her to the car." He looked over at Emma and then nodded in Emily's direction, whispering, "Emma, while we're doing that, why don't you try to convince her to come with us."   
  


"Ok, I'll try."   
  


Emma stood as Brennan carefully picked up Shalimar and began to walk out of the alleyway, closely followed by Jesse. She watched them for a second before turning to Emily who was still standing in the same place she had been when they first arrived.   
  


"I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to hurt her, really I didn't. I just... can't control it. It just happens. I'm sorry," Emily said as tears began to well up in her eyes.   
  


"It's ok, I know," Emma replied.   
  


"How could you know?" she asked.   
  


"Because when I first got my new mutant ability I couldn't control it either."   
  


"What's a new mutant?"   
  


"A new mutant is what we are. We can do stuff that normal humans can't. Like you can shoot bolts of electricity from your hands. Stuff like that."   
  


"I can do a lot more than that, but I can't control it. I don't know whether I'm going to throw bolts of electricity or go invisible. Like that man over there...or what used to be a man," she said as she pointed to the burnt remains of the man she had caught on fire. "I was actually trying to make him think that he was on fire so he would go away. It's hard to explain. You see, I can make people think whatever I want, but it didn't work that time and I actually caught him on fire. I killed him. I've never killed anyone before, but in one day I've taken the lives of two people and gravely injured another who was trying to help me....I hate it."   
  


"I know, but that's why you should come with us. We can help you, Emily, " Emma said.   
  


"Wait a minute...How did you know my name?" Emily questioned suspiciously as she backed away.   
  


"We were sent to find you," answered Emma.   
  


"Just like those guys?" Emily asked as she indicated to Eckhart's men.   
  


"No,"Emma said, "We were sent to find you because we want to help you."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Because we know what you're going through and we can teach you to control it."   
  


At that moment, the car pulled up at the end of the alleyway and Brennan opened the window, shouting, "Come on, Emma. We have to go!"   
  


"Ok," she shouted back before saying to Emily, "Come with us. Let us help you."   
  


Emily thought about it for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head.   
  


Emma smiled. "Ok. Come on then," she said as she extended her hand to Emily.   
  


Taking it, they both walked to the car and got in.   
  


(Tell me what you think so far!! More is coming very soon.) 


	5. Waiting For News

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge   
  


(Disclaimer on first page) 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


When they finally got back to sanctuary, Brennan immediately rushed Shalimar to the lab where Adam was already waiting.   
  


"Put her down carefully, Brennan," Adam ordered. "We don't want to jar those wood stakes any further."   
  


Complying, Brennan set Shalimar down in the chair and then backed away, letting Adam get to work.   
  


While this was going on, the other three were sitting in a small lounging room, waiting for any news on Shalimar.   
  


Emma was trying to tell Emily about Mutant X and what they do, but she didn't seem very interested. She kept on looking at the door as if hoping someone would walk in and tell them that everything was alright.   
  


Seeing this, Emma gently placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine."   
  


"I really hope so," Emily replied as she shot another longing look at the door.   
  


Knowing that is was going to be a little while before they found out anything, Jesse tried to start up a conversation. "So, why don't you tell us a little bit about your powers."   
  


Looking over at him, Emily shook her head. "I'd really prefer not to. I don't like talking about them because all they've done is cause me grief. Mentally, physically, emotionally.... and talking about it makes me realize that they're not going away. I hate that feeling of knowing that I'm stuck with them for life," she replied.   
  


"But they can be a great asset to you," Emma said.   
  


"Not if you can't control them," she argued.   
  


Just as Emma was about to reply, Brennan walked in the room.   
  


Jesse was immediately on his feet, asking, "How is she?"   
  


"It took a while to get the stakes out and she lost a lot of blood. Not to mention she has two fractured ribs and a mild concussion, but Adam says she'll be perfectly fine in a week or two," Brennan answered.   
  


Jesse gave out a sigh of relief as Emma exclaimed, "Thank goodness!" Then she turned to Emily, saying, "See, I told you she would be fine."   
  


Emily didn't say anything. All she did was give Emma a small smile.   
  


"So, can we see her?" Jesse questioned eagerly.   
  


"No, not right now. Adam says she needs to rest," Brennan replied.   
  


"Oh, ok," Jesse sighed as he slumped back down into his seat.   
  


Brennan let out a huff as he walked over and sat down in a chair next to Jesse's.   
  


The four of them stayed there talking about various topics for a while, before the strain of their extremely stressful day began to overwhelm them. Before they knew it, they were all beginning to doze off.   
  
  
  


(Sorry it's so short. More in coming very soon. I really hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) 


	6. Joining Mutant X

Title: Uncontrollable Power 

Author: Sarge   
  


(Disclaimer on first page) 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  


A few hours later, Adam walked in to find all four of them asleep. He had gone in there to tell them that they could go see Shalimar, but realizing that they all had a pretty rough day, he decided not to wake them until the morning. After leaving the room for a few minutes, he came back in with an armful of blankets. Quietly, he walked over to them and gently draped blankets over the two girls who were curled up at opposite ends of the couch. Then he did the same for Brennan and Jesse. Walking back over to the door, Adam watched them sleep for a few seconds before turning off the lights and then silently, he slipped out of the room.   
  


It was sometime around 3:00 am when Emma woke up to the sound of someone crying out. She immediately sat up and looked down at the other end of the couch to see Emily thrashing about in her sleep. Quickly realizing that she was having a nightmare, Emma got up and walked over to her. Kneeling down, she took Emily by her shoulders and gently shook her, saying, "Emily? Emily, wake up."   
  


Suddenly Emily jerked awake, but as she did so, she brought up her hands and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, her telekinesis discharged. Before Emma could do a thing, she was sent flying across the room. Just as she was about to land, she knocked over a lamp causing it to make a loud crash.   
  


At the sound, Brennan and Jesse immediately woke up.   
  


Seeing Emma on the floor, Brennan quickly rushed over to her while Jesse sat up in his chair looking a little bit dazed.   
  


"Emma, are you ok?" Brennan asked in concern.   
  


With a slight moan, Emma sat up and nodded her head, replying, "Yeah, I'm ok."   
  


It was then Adam came rushing into the room.   
  


"What's going on?! Is everyone alright?" he questioned as he turned on the lights. It was only at that moment that he got a good look at everyone. Emma and Brennan were on the floor next to the broken lamp while Jesse and Emily were still in the same seats they had been in when he had come in earlier. Although, when he got a better look at Emily, he noticed that she had a shocked expression on her face and her hands, which were still raised, were trembling slightly.   
  


"We're fine," Emma answered as Brennan helped her stand. "We just had a little a accident."   
  


"What kind of accident?"   
  


Just as Emma was about to answer Adam, Emily spoke up.   
  


"It was my fault," she said quickly.   
  


"How so?" Adam asked her as he walked over and sat down next to her.   
  


"I um...was having a bad dream and when Emma was uh..trying to wake me up, I kinda... um..used my telekinesis on her," she replied.   
  


"I see."   
  


"I didn't mean to. Honestly I didn't! It just happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Emily whimpered as she cast her tear filled eyes down at the floor.   
  


"It's ok, Emily. No harm was done," Emma said as she walked over. Then kneeling back done in front of her, she took Emily's trembling hands into hers and gave them a gently squeeze of reassurance.   
  


"Except for the lamp," Jesse joked as he looked over at the broken shards.   
  


"Well, as long as no one was hurt," Adam declared.   
  


"But I could of hurt you," Emily said to Emma as Adam gave her a curious look. "I can easily hurt anyone and I have no way of stopping it."   
  


"We know that," Adam explained to her.   
  


"Then why did you ask me to come here if you knew how dangerous I was?"   
  


As Adam opened his mouth to respond, another voice coming from the door interrupted him.   
  


"Because we take care of our own."   
  


They all looked toward the door to see Shalimar standing there. They could see that her shoulder was wrapped up underneath her shirt and her arm was in a sling, but other than that, all other signs of their fight were either covered up or gone.   
  


"Shalimar, I thought I told you to rest," Adam scolded.   
  


"You did, but when I hear the sound of things breaking, I really don't want to be sitting around. I guess the need to be where the action is, is just my nature," she replied with a smile.   
  


"Why am I not surprised?" Adam muttered as he shook his head slightly.   
  


Shalimar then turned her attention from Adam back to Emily.   
  


"Now as I was saying, we asked you to come here because we want to help you. It wasn't your fault that you got those powers. You were experimented on when you were little and that's why you have them. That's why we all have them," she said as she walked over and sat down in a chair that was in front of Emily.   
  


"She's right," Adam agreed. "And I was one of the scientist that did those experiments."   
  


"You're one of the guys that made me this way?" Emily asked in utter shock.   
  


Adam merely nodded.   
  


It was then that Emily frowned at him, saying, "What gives you the right to do something like that?"   
  


"No one did and that's why I've dedicated my life to helping those people who's lives I've changed by making them a new mutant...including you."   
  


"So you're basically trying to make up for what you've done in the past, right?"   
  


Adam nodded, "Yes, in a way and that's why you're a vital part to our operation."   
  


"Why am I so important? Aren't there tons of other new mutants that you could of saved instead of me?" Emily asked.   
  


"Yes, there are a lot of others out there that we could help, but you're very special ," he answered.   
  


"Why's that?"   
  


"Because you are what we call a hybrid," Adam said, but seeing the confused look on Emily's face, he went on. "And a hybrid if a mix of the four types of new mutant. Shalimar, for instance, is what we call a feral. Her DNA is mixed with that of an animal and that makes her exceptionally fast and agile."   
  


"Yeah, you should see her in a fight. She's literally unbeatable," Jesse added. "Oh, but wait a minute. You have seen her in a fight."   
  


Emily nodded.   
  


"Now Brennan, on the other hand, is what we call an elemental. He can throw bolts of electricity from his hands," Adam continued.   
  


"I can do that too!" Emily said with almost a sense of pride in her voice.   
  


Adam and the others went on to tell her about things varying from their 'mission' of saving other new mutants for Eckhart to what their own powers are and how they work. Jesse and Emma even gave an example of theirs. By the time they were done, it was well into the late morning.   
  


"Now, you can join us and we can teach you to control your powers or we can put you in the underground. Which would you prefer?" Adam asked.   
  


"Well, I would really like to learn how to control my powers and I think that it would be really cool to stay with you guys. So, I think I'll stay here and work on becoming a part of Mutant X," she declared with a smile.   
  


"You do know it's going to take quite a long time to master your powers and until then you won't really be able to go out with the rest of the team on any missions, right?" questioned Adam.   
  


Emily nodded. "I'd be content just to learn how to control my powers."   
  


"Ok then. Welcome to the Mutant X team!"   
  


Suddenly, as if out of the blue, Jesse said, "I'm hungry."   
  


"You're always hungry," Shalimar stated as she playfully smacked Jesse on the arm.   
  


Adam looked down at his watch, saying, "Well, it is 9:30 in the morning."   
  


"Why don't we go get something to eat then?" Brennan suggested as he stood up.   
  


As everyone else agreed, the all got up too and left the room to go eat breakfast.   
  
  
  


(Yes, more is still coming! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!) 


End file.
